Gibbsium
| saurian_name = Warrjaim (Wr) /'wōr•jām/ | systematic_name = Unhexquadium (Uhq) /'ün•heks•kwo•dē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = | series = Kelvinide series | coordinate = 7 | above_element = | left_element = Keplerium | right_element = Becquerelium | particles = 639 | atomic_mass = 478.9781 , 795.3618 yg | atomic_radius = 111 , 1.11 | covalent_radius = 122 pm, 1.22 Å | vander_waals = 181 pm, 1.81 Å | nucleons = 475 (164 }}, 311 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.90 | nuclear_radius = 9.32 | half-life = 6.4866 h | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 164-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 18, 4 | oxistates = 0, +2, +4, +6 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.73 | ion_energy = 684.1 , 7.090 | electron_affinity = 18.6 kJ/mol, 0.193 eV | molar_mass = 478.978 / | molar_volume = 10.455 cm /mol | density = 45.812 }} | atom_density = 1.26 g 5.76 cm | atom_separation = 259 pm, 2.59 Å | speed_sound = 3211 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Brownish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1007.67 , 1813.80 734.52 , 1354.13 | boiling_point = 1668.56 K, 3003.41°R 1395.41°C, 2543.74°F | liquid_range = 660.89 , 1189.60 | liquid_ratio = 1.66 | triple_point = 1007.63 K, 1813.74°R 734.48°C, 1354.07°F @ 1.8744 , 0.014059 | critical_point = 4875.47 K, 8775.84°R 4602.32°C, 8316.17°F @ 401.9154 , 3966.609 | heat_fusion = 9.116 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 176.136 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05757 /(g• ), 0.10363 J/(g• ) 27.577 /(mol• ), 49.638 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.07 Absolute: 6.93 | atom_abund = 1.13 }} Gibbsium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Gb (sometimes Gi) and 164. Gibbsium was named in honor of (1839–1903), who pioneered and one of the founders of . This element is known in the scientific literature as unhexquadium (Uhq), - , or simply element 164. Gibbsium is the heaviest member of the (below , , platinum, and ) and is the eighth member of the kelvinide series; this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 7d . Atomic properties Hence its atomic number, gibbsium contains 164 s, in addition to those that makeup the nucleus, there are also 311 neutrons that help stabilize the nucleus against the repulsive forces of protons. , which is the neutron/proton ratio, is 1.90. Since protons carry positive charge, the atom should have a charge of +164, but actually it is neutral because it contains 164 electrons, which carry negative charge of same degree as protons. This element has completed a 7d orbital, even though it is the third-to-last element of the d-block series on the periodic table; however it additionally contains two electrons in the 8p orbital due to . Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , gibbsium has no s. The element is at the center of the “second ". The longest-lived is Gb with a of roughly 6½ hours, which is unusually long for elements as heavy as this element. Madelungium is at its peak of the "second ." Despite this longevity, it undergoes , splitting into usually three (rarely two) lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Gb → + + + 73 n : Gb → + + 57 n The second longest lived isotope, Gb, has a half-life of just 47 seconds. The third longest lived isotope, Gb, has a half-life of 17 seconds. The fourth longest lived isotope, Gb, has a half-life of 9 seconds. All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than 2 seconds while majority of these have half-lives of less than 80 milliseconds. Also there are few s, couple are long-lived, the most stable being Gb with a half-life of nearly four months and Gb with a half-life of more than a month. Chemical properties and compounds Gibbsium has four possible s: 0, +2, +4 and +6 with +6 the most dominant. With the of 1.73 and first 7.09 eV, gibbsium shows some chemical activities like and mercury. In s, Gb (light red) is the most stable cation, followed by Gb (light blue) and Gb (peach). Gibbsium(IV) oxide (GbO ) is an olive green powder in contrast to gibbsium(VI) oxide (GbO ) being a dark purple powder. Gibbsium(IV) sulfide (GbS ) is a sky blue amorphous solid while gibbsium(VI) sulfide (GbS ) is a pink amorphous solid. Gibbsium can readily react with halogens such as , and . Examples of gibbsium halides are GbF , GbF , GbCl , and GbBr . Gibbsium(II) bromate (Gb(BrO ) ) forms when bromide and oxide react together with excess oxygen at high temperature. :GbO + GbBr + 5 O → 2 Gb(BrO ) Gibbsium(II) fulminate (Gb(CNO) ) is a brownish red powder when a gibbsium oxide combines with . The fulminate can react with excess to form gibbsium thiocyanate (Gb(SCN) ), which is a pale pink powder. :Gb(CNO) + 2 H S → Gb(SCN) + 2 H O Gibbsium thiocyanate can be decomposed to gibbsium cyanide (Gb(CN) ) and is then treated with dilute to form gibbsium dithiazyl (Gb(SN) ) and an exotic acid called percarbonic acid. :Gb(CN) + 2 H SO → Gb(SN) + 2 H CO Alternatively, Gb(CN) can be treated with to form a dark brown powder Gb(SN) . :Gb(CN) + 2 SO → Gb(SN) + 2 CO Gb(SN) can be converted to a more stable Gb(SN) by reducing N }} to N }}. :Gb(SN) + S N → Gb(SN) + S N Gibbsium can form es in addition to Gb(SN) and Gb(SN) by bonding to s in the 0 oxistate, like Gb(CO) and Gb(PF ) . Gb(CO) is an organogibbsium compound along with examples like tetramethyl orthogibbate (GbC H O ). Physical properties Gibbsium is a soft, brownish gray metal with a density of 45.8 g/cm , 1.3 times higher than the lighter cogener darmstadtium (34.8 g/cm ). Unlike other members of the group, gibbsium forms hexagonal crystal lattices. Gibbsium has poor conductor of heat but fair conductor of electricity. Due to its similar electron configurations as group 12 elements even though this element is a group 10 member, the physical properties of gibbsium would resemble group 12 elements more than to group 10 elements. For lighter group 12 elements, melting and boiling points decrease with increasing atomic numbers, but due to the element's ability to with each other due to hybridization of electrons in the 8p orbital, it actually has the highest melting and boiling points of any other zinc family elements. The melting point of 735°C is in stark comparison with mercury (−39°C) and (−112°C). As a result, gibbsium is solid like family members zinc and cadmium. Due to their phase points, gibbsium requires more energy to melt and boil this element than any of the other family members. One mole of gibbsium requires 9 kJ to liquify, and give off that same amount when solidifying. One mole of liquid gibbsium requires 176 kJ to vaporize, and give off that same amount when condensing. The triple point is almost identical to its melting point, but at a pressure of 1.87 pascals. Triple point is a point on the where all three are allowed to exist. Liquid gibbsium would be nonexistent at any temperature below the triple point. On the other side of it is , a minimum where liquid and gas would be indistinguishable. For a copper family member, gibbsium has the highest critical point temperature (4602°C), but the second lowest in critical point pressure (402 megapascals). Occurrence It is almost certain that gibbsium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of gibbsium in the universe by mass is 2.07 , which amounts to 6.93 kilograms, which is a little more mass than in elemental abundance. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of gibbsium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Gb. : + + 61 n → Gb : + + 55 n → Gb Category:Kelvinides